


Sun, Sea, Sex & Party.

by Smugdendingle



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff/Softness, Intoxication, Jealous Kink, Jealousy, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, OOC, Oral Sex, Possessive Behaviour, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Sorry if ppl do not like this fic, Strippers, Violence, but hey it’s a free country and gotta escape reality for bit, cum licking, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: A multi chapter. Where Ben and Callum go to Ibiza for a much needed holiday and have the most eventful, lustful and life changing holiday of their lives.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell / Callum ‘ Halfway ‘ Highway
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summery is probably better than the actual chapter(s) :(

Callum laid on Ben’s double bed watching his boyfriend get undressed from a mundane day.   
It is weird to think a year ago he was in the closet and couldn’t think of a life being openly gay. Now, he was at his boyfriend’s mum’s house in his ( their ) bed and completely in love with Ben Mitchell. 

“ Such a perv you are. “ 

Callum blinked then frowned at him. Who laughed at Callum’s visible confusion. “ ‘Ow I’m I a perv? “ 

“ Watchin’ ma get changed. “ Ben chucked his burgundy jumper on the floor. “ Bet you want some of this. “ gesturing to his nearly naked body. Callum’s eyes wondered the trail of his lovers body, then to the exceptionally tight briefs showing the beautiful curves and bulges of Ben’s cock, balls and arse. 

It is a good sight to look at. 

“ Well there’s nowt wrong at gazing at me boyfriend is there?” Callum smirked shyly. Ben smirked back walking to him and shuffling next to him kissing his neck. 

“ Looking like you wanna eat me out babe. “ Callum kissed him back and gently pushed him away 4 inches to look at him. The details of this beautiful man. 

“ Such a soft git. “ 

“ Says you! You brought ma lilies and chocolates yesterday at work! “ 

Ben blushed, hiding his head on Callum’s chest making his glasses go off in a uncomfortable angel. “ Missed ya didn’t I? “ 

“ mmm who’s the softie now? “   
Ben looked back up and pecked his lips. “ me I guess. “ 

“ We should go on ‘oliday. “ said Callum out of the blue. 

Ben’s face lit up. “ oh yeh? Bet ya would to shag me in the sand and get your hard bits stinging.” 

“ gross. “ Callum scrunched his face up. 

“ Where would you like to go? “   
Callum thought for a short moment then got his laptop from the bedside cabinet and started Googling. 

“ You always liked Ibiza didn’t you? “ 

“ the men are hot there. “ 

“ and this time you’d be goin’ with your boyfriend. “ Callum sternly said. However, there was a ghost smile present. 

The younger man grinned softly, tucking up to him like a kitten. They both stared at the bright screen with it reflecting on Ben’s black glasses. 

“ And it would be cheap if we book it for June or somethin’. “ 

Ben’s fingers trailed on Callum’s bare chest thinking. “ Book it for 2 weeks time. It’d be less crowded then and when I went it was heaving with people. “ 

“ oh yeh? “ 

“ yeh we went during the start of the summer holidays. Fucking horrendous. “ Callum chuckled at the sudden grumpiness. 

The first hotel came up from searching. Hotel Playasol The New Algarb. It seemed decent. 

“ Seems good init? “ Callum commented waiting for Ben’s opinion. 

“ mmmh. Next to the sea too. It’s nice that we can agree on something for a change. “ 

“ Err? We always agree on stuff!”

“ no you’re right babe. “ Ben easily agreed, smiling before ducking from the light slap from Callum. 

“ Right get ya bank card. “ 

Ben scoffed slightly. “ I’m expected to pay all of it? “ 

“ You’re the one who likes splashing the cash. “ 

“ Gold digger. “ 

“ and that gold digger was jamming into you this morning so shut it. “ 

-

“ Mornin’ luv. “ Kathy smiled at her son entering the kitchen with just his gown and glasses on. Bit shocked he has woken up at half six. “ No Callum? “ 

“ Nah still in ‘is slumber - I exhausted him last night. “ Ben got two teabags out casually. 

“ Aw Ben! That is disgustin’.” The older woman scrunched her nose up at her sons sex life activity. 

“ You would not be sayin’ that if I was straight! “ Ben pointed his finger non aggressively at his mum. 

Kathy changed the topic. “ ‘Ow is he?” 

“ Sore I think. “ Kathy rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour and he chuckled. “ He’s happy now, more relaxed. It’s nice to ‘ave my old Callum back. “ 

Kathy genuinely smiled, squeezing her sons shoulder for comfort. “ I’m glad luv, it’s nice to see the old him back too. “ Ben nodded shortly smiling trying to abort the painful memories. 

“ ah ‘ere he is. ‘Ows the back?” Kathy called out raising an eyebrow when Callum appeared. Callum frowned confused looking at an amused Ben. 

“ from last night babe. “ 

“ Ben! “ Hissed Callum. 

Kathy laughed into her mug of coffee. “ It’s Okay luv, I’ve had 2 kids -“

“ Ew mum no. “ Ben wanted to heave. Callum giggled slightly, wrapping his arms around Ben’s shoulders then draping the hands down. Ben kissed his hand. 

“ We’ve booked a ‘oliday Mrs B.” Callum informed his mother in law. 

“ Oh where? “ 

“ Ibiza. Where all the hotties are. “ Grinned Ben, earning a push from Callum’s crotch into his buttocks. 

“ Wot about Lexi? “ She asked. 

“ Lola & Jay can look after her. “ Ben answered bluntly. “ It’d only be for 2 weeks. “ 

Kathy started off. “ but Ben you have responsibilities -“ then got interrupted by Ben. 

“ Didn’t Lola & Jay go on an 4 day holiday to Brighton last month? “ 

“ Well Yes -“

“ and didn’t me and Cal look after her with no ‘elp? “   
Callum massaged his boyfriend’s shoulders to calm him down. 

Kathy had the decency to look guilty. “ I’m sorry luv, I’m sure Ibiza will be amazing and all those hotties need look over their shoulders. “ she made the closed off joke making a swift exit as Ben called after her.   
Callum turned Ben around and leant him against the counter, pushing his body into Ben’s small one. 

“ Keep ya ‘air on will you. “ 

“ I’m fine! “ 

“ Could say that to the big vessel on ya ‘ead. “ 

“ I ain’t -“ Callum kissed him to quieten him. Ben lowly moaned into the kiss standing straighter, sliding his arms up to Callum’s biceps as Cal cupped the base of Ben’s jaws with his fingers outstretched. 

“ Better? “ 

Ben hummed, pressing a single kiss to his lips. “ A lot better. “ 

“ Make those teas and meet me back in bed. “ 

Ben’s eyebrows raised. “ Thought you couldn’t handle it considering you ‘ad a belterin’ last night. “ 

“ Who said I’ll be the bottom? “ Callum said his one linger, cheekily pinching Ben’s nipple and going back to their bedroom. 

The two mugs were left for another hour. 

-

Both Ben & Callum rejoined the household again after going back to bed and making most of the 60 minutes they had. 

“ Oh ‘ere they are. Nice to see you, ‘ow was your sleep? “ Lola snapped at Ben first. Which was uncalled for. 

“ Weren’t sleeping Lo. “ 

Lola’s face fell into annoyance and shot Jay a glare when he smirked at their domestics. “ Alright brov? Callum? “ he acknowledge them both. 

“ As good as a bee could be! “ 

“ he’s ‘appy. Wot did you do to him Callum? “ Jay sniggered in a low volume. 

“ He’s just got some more serotonin hormones than usual.” 

“ Ooh get you - goin’ all biological on us. “ Lola mocked, then sipping her mug of tea. 

“ ‘ere ya go babe. “ Ben passed Callum his mug of hot chocolate, obvious that he is the topic of conversation. 

“ why don’t you ever do that? “ Jay directed at his girlfriend. 

“ what? “ 

“ bring tea to me in the mornin’.”

“ it’s hot chocolate jay. “ Callum corrected him. 

“ That ain’t the point though is it. “ Jay sniped at him. 

“ Well If you weren’t moody i would wouldn’t I? “ Came the reply. 

“ I ain’t moody! “ 

“ You are mate. “ Ben agreed with Lola. 

“ ‘ow I’m I moody!? “ 

“ Wot do you call this then? “ Callum gestated to him. “ A good mood? “ 

Jay grumbled, slumping back in his chair and took a big gulp full is his black coffee. 

“ Where’s madam then? “ Ben asked, resting his hand on Callum’s upper thigh. 

“ Sulking in her room cos she couldn’t ‘ave chocolate cheerios for brekkie. “ Lola said flatly. 

“ Why couldn’t she? “ Callum was curious. 

“ I ain’t dealin’ with a hyperactive child at quarter too eight I’m I? “ 

“ I guess that’s why you’re moody? “ Ben then said. 

“ yeh Ben. That’s the reason. “ 

Silence took over them. 

Callum tried to fill it. “ Me and Ben are goin’ on holiday in 2 weeks. “ 

“ Oh Yeh, where too? “ Hint of jealousy and bitterness in Jay’s tone. 

“ Ibiza. “ 

“ ‘Ow long for? “ Lola was interested. 

“ 2 weeks. “ 

“ Tryna get a nice tan then? “   
Ben chuckled shaking his head, still holding his mug of coffee. 

“ nah mate. He’s like you. He just burns and remains the same colour afterwards. “ 

“ I ain’t that bad! “ “ I do not burn! “ Jay and Callum say at the same time. 

Ben ran his fingers through Callum’s hair. “ I won’t let ya get any white lines babe. “ Callum grinned pecking him on the lips. 

“ Sorry to interrupt your love nest but we have responsibilities & business to get too. “ Jay pointedly stated, getting up from the chair and putting his mug in the sink. “ I’ll see ya at the car lot in 5 mins Ben. “ and he left. 

Ben sighed making a slight noise. “ didn’t even get the chance to make any toast. “ 

-

“ I’m gunna miss you daddy. “ Lexi said quietly to her dad, sitting on his lap as he twirled her blonde locks. “ 2 weeks is a long time. “ 

“ I know baby but me and cal will FaceTime you every night baby. “ 

She looked up at him with her blue eyes nearly glistening with tears. “ You promise daddy? You won’t leave me ‘ere forever? “ Ben pouted sad that his daughter even thinks this. Ben brought her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. 

" I wont ever leave you baby. never " again. 

" Good becos i'll get the dragons on you and bring you back 'ere! " 

ben chuckled. " Dont want that happenin' do we? " 

Callum walked into the living room with two bowls of chicken pasta getting an instant smile on his face seeing the two people he loves together. Lexi scrambled off her biological dad and ran over to callum hugging his waist. 

" I havent forgotten you either callum! im goin miss your cookin!" her words muffled against his stomach. 

" im gunna miss you loads too Lex. but we're gunna buy you loads of souvenirs yeh? “ 

Lexi smiles widely at him. “ Yay!” 

Ben creeped up to him and scaring both of them. “ only if you eat your veggies tho. “ 

“ Deal! “ She ran to the seat and sat down beginning to eat her tea. 

Callum turned to Ben and put his hand on his waist. “ same goes for you too. Eat your veggies or you won’t get any after. “ 

Ben faked gasps. “ You couldn’t follow suit with that! “ 

“ Ben, I lost my virginity when I was 27. Think I can handle few days without sex. “ 

-

The night before they took off to the foreign country. They said their goodbyes to everyone and now rested in Callum’s larger double bed in the flat. Ben resting his head on the puffy pillow holding Callum’s hand. 

“ I can’t wait for tomorrow. “ 

“ Me too. “ Affection evident in Callum’s voice. “ We are going to do so much exploring. “ 

“ You’re joking right? “ Disappointed. 

“ I’m only partly joking! “ 

“ I’m gunna do lots of discovering actually. “ Ben lifted Callum’s shorts on him. He rolled on top of him and kissed his neck. 

“ Best ‘urry up then. “ 

“ and they say romance is dead.” 

-

Ben dropped the suitcase onto the hotel double bed and sighed in relief. He was shattered.   
“ The smell of freedom. “ staring out at the balcony with the sea line waving him in. 

Callum came puffing in with his and Ben’s larger cases. “ coulda ‘elped you know. “ 

“ I did babe. “ Ben motioned to the small hand case turning around. “ Come on! “ Ben held Callum’s coat, kissing him on the lips. “ We’re on holiday. You & me. Leave all our responsibilities in Walford. “ 

“ Get your swimmin’ trunks on then! We’re sunbathing. “ Callum all but told him. 

Ben pouted. “ Not even helpin’ ma get outta me clothes? “ 

“ nope. “ grinned Callum. 

When they got their swimming trunks on and 30 degree suncream. Ben halted catching a glance in the mirror. “ I should have gotten more in shape. “ 

“ to gain it all back with our lazing about and eating at our all inclusive hotel? “ 

Ben looked at him. “ And partying. “ 

“ How could I not forget? “ 

Holding hands, they made their way outside into the scorching heat. “ Fucking hell I regret not putting on sandals. “ Ben cursed. 

“ And that’s why I’m the sensible one. “ Callum wiggled his toes, carrying on walking to the sun beds closer to the sea. 

Callum put down the medium sized bag and sat on the middle part of the sun bed, not doing the mistake again when he sat at the end and fell off with the lounger going onto him. 

“ This spot okay? “ Callum asked his boyfriend who was already laying on the yellow long chair with plastic cup of larger in hand. 

“ It’d do. “ 

“ Very enthusiastic. “ Muttered Callum, before chucking the different coloured bottle on Ben’s bare stomach making him jump and having his alcoholic drink spill slightly. 

“ oi wot was that for?! “ 

“ You need apply that to ma skin or I’ll get sunburn. “ 

Ben huffed in annoyance, putting a handful of lotion in his palm and spattering it onto Callum’s back. 

“ Oi! “ 

“ wot? “ 

“ It’s cold! “ 

“ Such a girl you are. “ Ben slowly massaged it in. “ Is that better sweetie? “ 

Callum ignored him. A few minutes later Ben’s hand was slowly approaching his arse crack. “ We’re in public Ben! “ 

“ Didn’t stop you from whipping your cock out in the park tho did it? “ 

“ yeh when it was dark and we was alone! “ 

Ben mimicked What Callum said without saying a word. He then did the front of Callum’s front and half straddled him. 

“ Sexy you are - you look like your covered in ma cum. “ 

“ least I won’t look like a lobster.” Ben poked some lotion on Callum’s nose and went back to his seat to lie down. 

Both men relaxed to the distant sounds of children and adults laughing and half screaming. The sea sloshing to the shore with the sun beams radiating off the sand. “ This is beautiful. “ 

“ it really is isn’t it? “ Ben was looking at the sun shining on Callum highlighting his brunette hair. 

Callum double glanced at him and blushed with a smile. He took Ben’s hand and pressed a kiss to the skin. “ I’m glad we’re ‘ere, no stress just - us. “ 

“ we needed this “ You need this,” its been a stressful year. “ 

Callum looked sad. “Yeh. But we’re good and I’m okay. “ 

“ And we can be free! “ Sang along Ben causing Callum to chuckle. 

-

“ Right there is a festive happenin’ 10 minutes away from ‘ere so get your nice scruffs on and we’d be leaving shortly. “ Ben instructed Callum firmly. 

“ What sort of festival? “ 

Ben grinned widely whilst raising his eyebrows. “ A boozy one. “ 

Just seeing Ben’s cheerful face is too hard to say no isn’t it? Getting his shorts and light pink shirt on sorting out his hair. He was ready. Ben however, who actually told him to get ready, was still trying on clothes. 

“ Ben we’re meant to be leavin’!”

“ Cal you are stressing me out. “ Ben did sound stressed. “ I don’t know what to wear! “ Callum got pair of navy shorts with a red shirt and threw it at him. 

“ nah the co-ordination ain’t right. “ 

“ oh my days. “ Callum was on the borderline of a breakdown. 

20 minutes later. Callum and Ben were walking to the festival, heard it than saw it. The music was booming loud, loads of men and women hammered and very - very colourful, confetti, rainbows, wild animals scattered high and low along the street. 

Free booze for an hour.   
Ben was home. 

Ben couldn’t contain his excitement. “ come on cal! Go out with a bang! “ the shorter man practically dragged Callum into the chaos. 

What a night it is going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in Ibiza. Ben and Callum are more sickeningly in love, more smut and kisses. Ben has a crush on Callum ( Yes you did read that right).  
> Callum has a slight set back with his PTSD but keeps it from Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you to those who gave feedback on chapter 1. It gave me encouragement and I am pleased people like this!
> 
> ( minor corrections made if people notice something )

Ben came back from the bar with two large cocktails which contained two umbrellas. He was smiling, already having the best time. It brings memories back when he went away with his mates on holiday. Young & free. Even better now though, his Callum waiting for him and looking too much like a model. 

Callum saw him coming and when he caught sight of the option of drink. He wasn’t pleased. “ Wot is that? “ Callum shouted over the loud remix of Jason Deloro’s talk dirty to me song. 

“ Cocktails babe. “ Ben placed them down on the small circular table. 

“ Why is it - orange? “ 

“ Europe are renowned for their crud and gigantic culture. “ Answered Ben. “ come on drink up - we’ve got 58 minutes of free booze. “ 

Callum took a sip of the neon drink and it weren’t too bad. “ It’s bit like yew. “ Callum said loudly. 

“ ‘ow so? “ Frowned Ben, licking his top lip. 

“ Bit too in ya face but when you ‘ave it - it’s alright! “ 

“ Charmin’! “ Callum grinned in response drinking up the cocktail. He wasn’t much of a party person. He never knew what to do or say and in this particular moment. He was awkward or socially awkward. 

Ben jabbed his boyfriend in the arm and pointed to the 3 men standing in the street talking.  
“ If you ‘ad to shag one of them. Who would it be? “ 

“ Why would I do that. when I have you? “ 

“ Hypothetically. “ 

Callum shrugged his shoulders, taking another glance at the blokes. They looked in their middle thirties and weren’t bad looking at all, especially the tall man on the left hand side with his dirty blonde hair glistening in the sun. Callum’s eyes trailed down the lanky body, fine muscles, skinny but not too underweight. Callum supposes, hypothetically, he would sleep with him. However, option 2 & 3 are as fit. 

“ Okay that’s enough. “ Ben shook Callum’s arm annoyed. 

“ Eh? “ Callum’s head moved with his eyes still looking at the men. He finally turned his attention to a jealous Ben. 

“ You lookin’ at them too long! I don’t actually want ya to sleep with ‘em! “ Ben exclaimed. “ Unless you want a fivesome? “

“ Nah too tiring init. “ Callum sipped his drink, feeling the effects of the alcohol now. “ guess I’ll have to make do with you. “ 

Ben tipsily smirked. “ good. “ 

“ but -“ Callum started off, catching Ben’s attention again. “ if I ‘ad to chose. “ another pause. “ I would either pick the blonde one or curly brunette one. “ 

Ben suspected the two men and had to agree. They are pretty decent. “ The blondes are always the naughtiest. “ 

Callum laughed. “ What does that make you then? “ 

“ A devil in disguise. “ Callum shook his head fondly at Ben. 

“ It’s pretty dead in ‘ere init? “ 

“ yeh. “ Callum replied. “ We can always make our own entertainment. “ Callum smirked smutty. 

“ I luv it when you talk like that.” Ben confessed, gulping down the last of the cocktail and getting up. “ come on loverboy. We’re havin’ an early night. “ 

-

Ben was on top of Callum, smothering kisses down his neck and chest. “ Bet you wish blondie can fuck you. “ he gripped a handful of Callum’s hair forcing his head to curve up as he bit the side of the skin. “ His kisses wouldn’t ever compare to mine. “ 

“ You don’t know that. “ Snipped Callum, pushing their hard cocks together. “ I might want to wrap me hands in his blonde hair, ‘ave some rough sex, feel his big junk in me. Fucking me till I rip in two. “ Callum panted on top of Ben’s shoulder, holding Ben’s dick in a vice grip. 

Ben growled dominantly, possessively. “ Like this?” The shorter man plummeted his crotch down onto Callum’s hard cock making them both whine from the pleasurable pain. Ben seared a rough kiss onto Callum’s lips, teeth clashing and tongues fighting with each other. 

Taking hold of Ben’s dick he yanked it wanting it to get harder, wrapping his bare legs around Ben’s waist and their cocks sticking together causing heat. 

“ Losin’ your touch Mitchell?” 

Ben slid his cock into Callum’s wet hole, fucking him upwards hearing Callum gasp with pleasure. “ You’re gunna feel me for days. “ 

-

The sun woke Ben up first. It was shining on them like they was in heaven and that’s when Ben knew he was awake. He rolled his head over and pushed his fingers through Callum’s messy hair. Last night was eventful. They finally slept at 01:12 and Callum’s arse was practically imprinted with Ben’s nail marks. It was desperate and needy. 

Ben carefully got out of bed and went on the balcony to look out at the scenery. It was peaceful, warm and the waves could be heard in line with little chatters of humans talking. It would be amazing to stay here forever. Him, Cal, Lexi. A fresh start. 

“ Babe. “ Ben turned and walked back into the room at his boyfriend’s sleepy whine. 

“ Ah finally awake then. “ Climbing onto the bed and kissing Callum on the nose. 

“ Barely. You really took a bashing last night. “ Grunted Highway, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. He looked more like a angel than a man who was fucked senseless. Cheeks Rosie red from the pillow, sleepy eyes barely opening and naked with marks of Ben’s territory. 

“ You needed reminding I’m yours. “ Ben’s palm went past Callum’s empty stomach to his exposed cock. Even by the sensation it was delighted by the attention. 

“ I’m barley awake. “ Callum weakly slapped Ben’s hand away. 

“ Well someone is still awake though. “ Ben fondled with the balls and dick again. He straddled Callum’s hips sticking his arse in the air and lazily kissed him. 

“ I’ll do all the work. “ Murmured Ben. He delicately squeezed the base and stroked the upper length with his thumb. “ You always want me. “ 

“ irresistible aren’t cha. “ mumbled the older man.

Callum came few minutes later in Ben’s hand. “ Messy boy. “ Ben obviously said, smearing the white liquid around Callum’s own cock and balls. “ Never managed to keep yourself clean have you? “ 

Callum was aroused, scooping up some of his semon and feeding it to Ben, sucking on Callum’s long fingers moaning softly. Highway sat on Ben’s crouched legs and gently pushed him back onto the bed, their chests touching. 

“ You try to be the tough guy but -“Callum thrusted his cock against Ben’s.  
“ - you’re really a desperate bitch aching for cock. “ 

Callum teasingly tickled Ben’s red lips with his own biting the lower lip with his teeth. Orange rays showing on Ben’s features, blue eyes looking even more bright than before, brown locks look more like milk chocolate. 

“ I luv you. “ 

Ben’s eyes shined, glowed. “ I luv you too. “ he cupped Callum’s little scruffy jaw. “ I want you to keep this. “ he then added. “ It’s sexy. “ 

“ Both of us would get beard burn. “ 

“ It’d be worth it. “ 

Callum laughed, he never looked more handsome. “ I guess I’m keepin’ it then. “ they shared another kiss before Callum got off him to get his phone seeing the time. 

“ it’s half ten? “ 

“ yeh? “ 

“ I didn’t know we over slept. “ 

“ Babe we’re on ‘oliday. “ Ben’s acceptable answer. 

“ Best text Lo to say we’re still alive. “ Joked Callum, texting his mate about them being safe and both of them will FaceTime Lexi in the evening. When Callum sent the text. Ben chucked it on the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Callum’s upper waist. 

“ Now “ a kiss to Callum’s cheek. “ I want “ a second kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s mouth. “ to be “ a third snog against Callum’s Adam Apple. “ all yours. “ Ben slid his tongue into Callum’s bigger mouth. Callum giggled slightly, hand spread out over Ben’s bullet wound. 

“ Ben we cant have sex 24/7 ya know. “ Callum dismissed but his voice said otherwise. Plus the dent in the covers. 

“ can’t we? “ he pouted. 

“ no. “ Callum simply said. “ Let’s get some food and go to the beach. “ 

“ Shared shower first. “ 

Callum rolled his eyes in response. 

-

They went to the sunbeds they used yesterday. Ben places their sandwiches, chips and beers on the bed and sand. Callum stretched making a uncontrollable groan causing a comment off Ben. 

“ babe if you keep doin’ that I might get arrested for public indecency. “ 

“ I was only stretching. “ He sat down, popping a chip into his mouth. 

“ Yeh but I could see all those muscles -“ Ben rubbed his back and shoulders, like a cat using you as a stretcher. “ - and tight stomach. How could I just ignore your beautiful body? “ Ben pressed his lips to Callum’s shoulder. 

“ Self control? “ 

“ when it comes to you - it all goes out the window. “ 

Callum shyly smiled. “ I guess I’m the same with you too. “ sharing a longing gaze at him. Ben went back to his own stretcher tucking into his cheesy chips as the same with Callum. 

“ Anyway, ‘ows the arse? “ Ben casually asked his boyfriend. 

“ sore, no thanks to you. “ 

“ I’ll kiss it better if you like? “ 

“ You may have too. “ Callum half smirked with a chip hanging from his mouth. 

Fairy. 

Callum’s whole dilemma changed and swallowed thickly at his dads voice. He pushed it back in his head ignoring it.  
“ I’m goin’ for a swim. Join ma?”

“ can’t babe, hearin’ aids. “ Ben sadly said. 

“ Can’t ya take them out? “ 

“ If you wanted me to drown, be in pain and not ‘ear anything. Then yeh. “  
Callum frowned cutely, moving across to his boyfriend and sitting beside him, trailing the tip of his finger around his hairless chest. 

“ ‘course not, didn’t mean to offend yew. “ 

Ben looked at him with squinted eyes, holding Callum’s larger hand and pressing a kiss to the pale, warm skin. “ You ain’t done nowt wrong. I just never got taught to swim cos it affected me balance and got ear infections. “ 

“ Could always just stand in there and splash water at each other? “ 

“ Cute Little sod. “ Ben rested his small hand on Callum’s shoulder pushing him off. “ now go on! I want watch ya get wet.” 

Callum went into the light blue sea, looking down at his hairy legs with the salty water splashing against him. Water droplets running down his long legs and half soaking his red/half brown trunks. 

“ Ahhh! “ 

Callum jumped, splashing to the left side seeing a major explosion and soldiers screaming. The flashback faded and Callum saw girls screaming from getting hit by a big wave and getting wet. He relaxed, looking back and Ben was watching him. He waved at him who sarcastically waved back. Typical Ben Mitchell. 

The more he walked into the deeper part, the more he struggled with his balance. It felt like Déjà vu. When he was 5 years old Jonno took him to the beach in Brighton. Young Callum tried to swim and Jonno pushed him deep in the water. Who fell and scrambled to stay afloat. Jonno called him a “ Stupid little pussy.” 

Callum started swimming into the sea ignoring his flashbacks. Salt went into his mouth and little flecks into his eyes but he ignored the stinging. This is what his brain needs. A cold yet warm sensation on his skin, his muscles moving and flexing with every lap he is doing. He stops and he is in the middle of the sea now, kicking his legs underneath to keep his head up. He is far away from the beach now, Ben combing with all the other people. It looks busier. It would be easy to just dro- 

A bigger wave hits him out of his dark thoughts and he swims back to shore. Back to Ben.  
Ben watched Callum come out of the water and he would be lying if he said he didn’t have a boner. Callum became visible as he came closer and Ben could see the water roll off his tall frame, sea salt making his hair curly at the ends and falling to the front of his head. 

Ben whistles at the sight. “ wow.”

“ what? “ Callum questions, sitting down on his own yellow chair and gulping down the now horrible beer. 

Ben barks a laugh at Callum being obvious. “ Did you not just see yourself? I felt like I was watchin’ Baywatch! “ 

Callum blushed. “ Shurr’up.”  
Ben smiled weakly hating it that Callum is still insecure about the compliments he gets. Ben pats the space beside him and Callum lies down his right side, body leaning into Ben. 

“ You don’t understand ‘ow much I want to lick you right now. “ Ben’s voice was low, wiping the drying water around Callum’s hairless chest. “ Taste you, suck on your soft cock and feel it growing in ma mouth. “ 

Callum moaned, wet trunks too tight on his expanding crotch. The mushroom head visible through the material. “ Ben -“ 

Ben pushed Callum’s wet hair back watching some loose strands fall out of place and lie curlily on his forehead. 

I want you forever. This is what I want. I see you as my husband. 

“ You are so handsome. “ Ben sincerely confessed, open mouthed kissed him. Hot breath going into Callum’s mouth with their tongues skinning passed each other. 

“ I want to fuck you so badly. “ Callum whined against Ben’s shoulder and neck. Ben inhaled his scent. Sea salt. 

“ Gotta wait baby. “ Ben kissed his forehead to the taste of bitter salt. Callum went back to his seat and laid out drying off knowing you can clearly see his dick through his tight trunks. Callum moved his leg up so only ben can see it ( and to keep his dignity ). He soon fell asleep. 

A middle aged woman walked past them and stopped looking at Callum exceptionally. “ You Alright?” Ben asked her suddenly, catching that someone was near when his eyes were closed. 

She smiled awkwardly. “ Oh yes dear, i just caught glimpse of your -friend?” It was clear she didn’t know how to call the sleeping man next to Ben. 

“ Boyfriend. “ Ben confirmed and corrected her. 

“ You are lucky to ‘ave someone like that - very handsome. One of a kind. “ 

That brought a golden smile to Ben’s face, he too, looking at Callum sleeping with his mouth half open and starting to burn.  
Brunette locks now very curly. It suited him. 

“ I don’t know why he sticks with me to be fair. “ Ben confessed. It was strange that he is being so open with a stranger about his relationship. Maybe it is because this lady was comforting, brought a calmness with her. Non judgmental. 

The lady tutted. “ Don’t be so hard on yourself lad. I barley know you and you seem lovely.” “ I knew someone like you, very negative and always put themselves down. It eventually broke them. I don’t want to ever see another person like that. “ 

Ben listened to her, a tad awkward but the advise stuck with him. “ what happened to them? “ 

“ Her mind broke her. 20 years on September since her death.” The middle aged woman’s voice lodged with sadness. “ Please don’t hold yourself back dear, you and him deserve a whole life of love and treasure. On your 60th wedding anniversary. You’ll remember that random old lady tellin’ you this. “ she chuckled slightly. 

Ben did too, wiping a tear from his eye not knowing why he’s gotten emotional. “ thank you.” 

She smiled warmly at him. “ it’s okay luv, goodbye. “ Ben repeated back too. It left a heavy emotion on his heart. He looked back at Callum and felt like a new person. He got the sun lotion and applied it to Callum’s burning skin cells. 

“ On your 60th wedding anniversary. “ Ben thought back on the words. That don’t sound too bad. 

-

“ Fucking hell. “ Whined in pain.  
“ It ‘urts. “ Callum cried out looking at his burnt chest in the mirror. 

“ Stop bein’ a baby will you? “ Ben muttered from the now messy bed, eating his cheesy chips. 

“ Ben you ain’t the one burnt. “ 

“ no but I am the one gettin’ ear ache. “ 

Callum shot him a glare. Going back on the left side of the bed and picking up his phone. “ should we FaceTime lex now? “ 

“ Wot time is it? “ 

“ half four. “ 

“ yeh go on then, they’d be back by now. 

The buzzing sound of connection filled the room as well as Ben munching till Lexis face filled the screen. “ Daddy! And daddy Callum! “ 

“ ‘ello baby “ “ ‘’ello sweet’eart” both men said at once.  
“ ‘ow are you? “ Ben asked his daughter. 

“ Good! School was okay and Jessica got 5 minutes in the corner for bein’ naughty. “ 

“ Oh wot did she do? “ Callum asked. 

“ She was rude to Joseph. But she apologised after. “ 

“ that’s good. ‘Ows everyone back at ‘ome?” 

Lexi was seen to be shrugging her shoulders. “ Alright, like nothing has changed but I miss you both! “ 

Callum & Ben shared a glance. A glance of “ no one misses us? Not even our family?”  
Lola comes into view. “ ‘ello you two, caught the sun I see? “ 

“ Callum more so then me. “ 

Lola laughed at Callum’s expression. “ Well we all miss you ‘ere. “ 

“ lex said nowts changed since we gone?” 

The 23 year old faced her guilty daughter. “ lex wot ‘Ave I said bout lyin?” 

“ sorry. “ The young girl did look ashamed of herself. “ But I’ve drawn you a picture for when you come back! “ 

“ Thank you sweetheart. “ Callum smiled. “ Well best get goin’ now so you can do your work and get changed. “ 

Lexi pouted not pleased at the exit of the conversation. But waved at them, her end of the conversation 5 seconds slower.  
“ Bye!! “ Lola said bye as well. The screen went off. 

“ I miss her to be fair. “ Callum confessed. 

“ hmm. Ain’t the same without her tramtrums. “ joked Ben. 

“ We should all go on holiday together? Not straight after this one but soon. “ 

Ben nodded. “ she’ll like that. “ 

-

“ Ben! Try this! “ Callum practically ran back to their table in the hotel ‘restaurant’. He was holding a small plate with a slice of dark, moist, chocolatey cake with some warm custard surrounding the calories. 

Callum got a spoon and fed it to him. “ nice init. “ 

“ Mmmm. Best keep that out of ya reach - don’t want you gettin’ diabetes. “ 

Callum scoffed into the cake.  
“ I ain’t that bad. “ 

Ben smirked, cutting into his fish.” Alright. “ he then picked up his phone and slid it to Callum on the opened page. 

“ There is a club open and it’s apparently very sexual and boozy. “ 

“ That just screams Ben Mitchell. “ 

“ And that’s why we’re goin’!” Ben chewed the fish off the fork with a sly grin. Callum tickled Ben’s ankle with his foot then creeping it up his leg. 

“ Best put on me best shorts and shirt then. “ Callum commented. 

“ The bold red ones? “ Referring to Callum’s shorts, he held a excited smile and eyes wide. 

They’ll be lucky if they left the hotel room if Callum wore ‘em. 

“ Yep. “ 

“ I dunno if I can let all those twinks look at ya in those. It leaves nothing to the imagination. “ 

“ You shouldn’t ‘ave brought them then. “ Humour was in Callum’s voice. Ben threw him a sarcastic smile. 

-

Hand in hand they walked in comfortable silence to the said club. Taking in the large buildings, different people and intoxicated ones. The atmosphere still warm and the sky multi coloured from the sun leaving this side of the world for the night. Ben looked at Callum when he wasn’t concentrating on anything. He finally defeated when Ben told him to keep his hair curly and fluffy, the water really made it a permanent thing for today. Ben even resorted to taking a selfie of both of them in the room and on the balcony. 

So now. Callum was walking around with long curly hair pulled away from his forehead with some loose locks escaping. Ben wanted to push him into an ally and fuck him dirty. 

After 15 minutes of walking. They found the club to be heaving, very boozy and - strippers? ( well it is a sexual club apparently). 

There was loud thumping. It made Callum’s chest tighten with anxiety, flashing laser beams was like when he was in Iraq and had to use green beams to see in the dark. Whistling, laughing, drunk women screaming. It was overwhelming. Callum kept having flashbacks. 

“ Are you okay babe?” Ben asked him noticing the distant look in the man’s eyes and how he has just become stiff. 

“ .... yeh fine. “ lied Callum, he ain’t going to be the reason to wreck Ben’s happiness or this holiday. Ben didn’t seem convinced but kept a watchful eye on him. They walked in. Somehow the music was 20x louder & heavier. Half naked men & women dancing on poles, men wearing leather pants and seeing parts of their dicks and balls. 

Ben felt like he was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it there as I felt chapter 2 was too long and I didn’t want you to get bored of it or lose concentration.  
> But chapter 3 will literally follow straight after this ending.  
> I will show snippets ( then later in chapters ) of Callum’s PTSD but I don’t want it to be centre stage. I hope how I include it doesn’t seem too out of the blue. 
> 
> Plus, I really don’t want this fic to be repetitive. I want it to be interesting for everyone and I just want to write Ballum to be brought closer, have them being cute and free from stress, especially for Ben. He can just be himself with Callum without the hard man act ( but it will be appearing in chapter 3 ). 
> 
> Anyways. Hoped you liked it and stay safe! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following from chapter 2. Ben and Callum go to The Dazzling Tonight club. Where Callum gets very drunk and joins the strippers on stage and Ben feels like he is watching a porno.   
> The next morning ( day 3 ). Ben and Callum are sentimental, cute gits before a homophobic drunk starts a fight with them causing Callum’s PTSD to flare up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to new and old readers!   
> Sorry if the summary is vague and seems dull. But please don’t be put off and give the chapter a pity try. I’m really rubbish at outlining on a chapter. 
> 
> TW - PTSD flashbacks, death threats, homophobia and death threats, blood mention 
> 
> Sorry if I have missed out on any triggers

Ben felt like he was in heaven. 

“ What if they ‘ave a dark room?!” Ben was in pure delight, facing his boyfriend like he was in a candy store. “ You know we could always - ‘ave some extra fun?” Teased Ben, stroking Callum’s chest with his finger. 

Laugher rubbled from Callum’s throat, just be normal. “ You’d love that wouldn’t you?” 

Ben stepped into Callum’s personal space at the entrance of the strip club. He slid his hands into the back pockets of his boyfriend’s shorts. 

“ Don’t think I could share ya to be honest. I’d get jealous. “ 

Callum closed mouthed smiled, rolling his arm around the right side of his shorter boyfriend’s waist, pulling him in. 

“ Good becos i might ‘ave to spank you to remember who I am. “ Whispered in Ben’s left ear. 

“ Ohh Mr Highway! Gettin’ all kinky. “

Callum blushed. This is good.   
“ get those drinks will you? I’m parched. “

“ I really want fuck you now. “ Ben said, ignoring what Callum said. 

“ If you’re good. You might be allowed to ‘ave a good rough fuck. “ 

Ben felt burning heat in the bottom of his stomach, his skin twitching and he swears he is blushing. He hopes the dark, vampire lights hide his redness. 

Ben pulled away with a knowing gaze and Callum slapped his arse when he was walking away. Ben felt like he had an electric shock from him. 

A deep exhale was made, Callum felt his chest tightening, flashes of his duties in the war zones. Everybody was partying, stumbling over tables, the beat of thuds rattling through bodies. The practically naked women and men lap dancing and all Callum’s mind was doing is focusing on the past. 

Callum heard a shout.“ Oh my god! “he spun around ready to help but saw Lee Carter walking towards him with a wide grin.   
“ mate! “ Lee hugged Callum tightly, patting him on the back. “ ‘ow are you?!” He screeched, clearly had a skinful. 

“ Mate! Longtime no see! “ after the hug. He stepped back happy and mainly shocked to see his best mate. “ why you here? “ 

“ could say the same thing bout you mate. “ 

Callum laughed awkwardly before explaining.” Me and Ben are here for 2 weeks. “ dawning on him that he hasn’t / assumedly anyone else has not told Lee about his best mates relationship status. 

Lee froze, intoxicated brain processing the information.   
“ Wait. You and Ben? As in Ben Mitchell?! ‘Ow the fuck did that ‘appen?!” 

Ben heard the introduction and felt himself become the hard man. He wanted his man to have fun not to be riddled with the troublesome Carter. “ me and him shagged in a park last June. “ Callum whipped his head at him embarrassed that he just exposed non graphic sexual activities to his best mate. 

Lee looked pleased, drunkly grinning. “ Classy mate. You gay then? “ he bluntly assumed. 

“ y-yeh I am. “ 

“ well I’m pleased for ya, finally accepting who you are ‘n’ all. “ 

“ thanks. “ Callum didn’t really know what to say. Thank for not judging me considering you have a brother who is also gay? 

“ it’s ma last day ‘ere then going back ‘ome. We should meet up again yeh?” 

“ And catch up. “ Lee nodded. They had one last hug before going separate ways. 

“ Well that weren’t awkward. “ Ben muttered, still holding the cold drinks. 

“ Course it is - ain’t seen him in ages. “ Callum told his boyfriend, taking his drink and spotting two available seats next to the small ish stage. 

For few minutes they were taking in the atmosphere and watching the strippers dance. Callum couldn’t take his eyes off one particular man. He was dark skinned with the most finest of toned muscles. The bold, reflective black material hugged the crotch and arse as he did the slag drop and licked along the pole like it was a cock. 

Callum couldn’t move his eyes away. 

“ Always knew you liked bit of rough. “ Commented Ben, further explaining to Callum’s confused face. “ You wanting an eye full. “ pointing to the black male dancing with forced exaggeration to his moves. 

“ Never been to a strip club before. “ Callum confessed into his plastic drink of beer. 

Ben stops mid drink. “ wait seriously?” 

“ yeh. For ma stag do. It was just me, Stu, Mick and Mich. dunno why he was there tho. “ the last word went into silence. 

“ Wow. How boring havin’ middle aged men at your stag. “ 

Callum chuckled, thinking back. It does look depressing. “ It was fun tho. “ 

“ Yeh I woulda thought so. “ Sniggered Mitchell. “ 

“ Oi you!” Callum jumped from the sudden attention and Ben on high alert to defend his boyfriend. Callum relaxed slightly when it was only the man he was gazing at. 

“ yeh?” 

Black stripper leaning his hands on the edge of the stage, directly looking at Callum as if he was meat. “ You really thought I didn’t notice you watchin ma? Hunger in ya eyes. “ The Male stripper breathed out, popping off the stage and straddling Callum on the seat. 

“ Oi oi none of that. “ Ben stopped the strippers hands from going into Callum’s Crown Jewels. 

“ ohhh we luv a jealous boyfriend!” He announced loudly, it was all fun and games, part of the act. “ Names James but you can call me anythin’ sweetheart. “ James trailed his finger down Highways chest making him blush and trying to shift in his chair. Only to accidentally push up against James’s bellend 

Ben clicked his jaw at the sight.   
“ I don’t even know your name and you’re tryna fuck me!” James was thrilled. 

Callum laughed loudly, whatever is in that drink is letting him be carefree. “ Callum, but you can call me anythin’ that suits you too. “ speech slurred slightly. 

“ Get on that stage, with an outfit on backstage and if you get €100. You’ll get free steak ‘n’ chips with 60 minutes of free booze. “ 

Ben slapped his boyfriend’s arm. “ I wanna see ya pole dance babe. “ 

Sober Callum Highway would’ve get an cardiac arrest at the possibility. Drunk Callum Highway accepted like the big gay he is. 

And that was 15 minutes ago now. Ben was waiting half patiently for Callum, now wishing he went with them. Suddenly music filled the room dying out voices and Callum walked out and Ben’s blood went plummeting down south. 

“ ‘ere is one mighty fine man - Callum! “ A female emo stripper announced from somewhere in the building. “ If I was straight- think of the things I would do to you. “ 

Callum strolled to the stage with his heart beating rapidly, he felt stupid. Self conscious but one look at Ben’s dark horny eyes. Everything fell away. He gulped down an alcoholic drink and started doing what he told to do. 

Ben drunkly got his phone out and started videoing Callum. The way he went down, hooked his long meaty leg around the golden pole. Then James came on and echos of whistles then shouts could be heard streets away. 

Ben sent some videos to Lola and Jay. 

At one point. Callum looked extremely attractive. Sweat glistened on his skin and the blushes on his body outlined his toned bod. Brunette hair turning curly and darker than it originally meant to be. Ben took such a photographic movement. He wanted to frame it or wank over it. 

-

Callum stopped straddling James and went off him. The act was done. Blue sparkly glitter on him. Money all over the stage and Callum felt great, he felt amazing actually. He went back to the dress room and jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“ You were incredible out there.” Ben’s voice was strained, cock stuck out in his shorts. Ben dug his fingers into the flesh of Callum’s waist. Pointy edges of glitter going underneath his blunt nails. “ My boyfriend, a right sexy slut, belongs in a porno. “ teeth grazed along Callum’s flushed neck, the main vein plump in his neck. A trail of sparkles shaping like the horoscope -scorpion sign. 

Callum breathlessly giggled, pushing his sweaty body into Ben’s. “ I saw you - you wanted to fuck me in front of everyone.” 

“ Fuck yeh, show them ‘ow good you are, seein you filling me up with your delicious white cum. “

“ fuck Ben. “ came a humongous moan. “ Need you so bad.” 

“ Damm you’re hotter in ‘ere than you was out there. “ James came from the closed door, with handful of cash in his grip. Ben pulled away from Callum but still had his arm wrapped around him. “ You ever thought of a new profession Callum?” 

Callum chuckled with a smile softly resting his head against Ben’s. “ Nah one time thing I’m afraid. “ 

“ but you would look sexy tho. “ purred Ben, kissing his shoulder not noticing Callum’s glitter has transported onto him. 

“ Shame cos you’ve earned €350 quid!” 

“ nah you’re jokin. “ Ben was gobsmacked. 

“ nope. “ James grinned, handing the men the money.” Rightfully yours now and when you have heated sex - think of me. “ he cheekily winked leaving and then reappearing again. “ by the way Callum. You ‘ave lovely thick thighs. “ 

“ Don’t I know it? “ Ben squeezed Callum’s thigh. 

-

Callum was flat out on the bed with €50 pound ( Euros ) on him and scattered around the room. Ben went on all fours onto the mattress kneeling down with his one hand on Callum’s love handle and another cupping his boyfriend’s head. 

“ You are too hot for me. “ Ben bit Callum’s bottom lip with aggression. “ You adored showin’ everyone your junk didn’t you? “ Ben thrusted his cock against Callum’s alive one, shaking legs and goosebumps showing all over his body. Yet. He was sweating and flushed.   
“ Havin that big gay feel you up - gettin’ a boner from another man touching you. “ short, blunt fingers deepening into Callum’s shoulder and love handle. “ that much of a gay you ‘ave glitter on yew. Wouldn’t your dad be ashamed. “ 

“ Oohh Ben -“ whined Callum, not processing half of Ben’s words in his sex foggy brain. He pushed his cock up needing the burning heat, gripping the white sheets till his knuckles went white and biceps crying. 

“ I’m not even jealous. “Ben slid his own boner into Callum’s clenching, tight hole. “ I know my baby is a greedy whore, wanting the cake and eat it don’t you?” He thrusted up and forward, hungrily kissing his mouth, assaulting his skin with hickies. 

“ showin ya wot you was missin’.”Callum gasped against Ben’s neck, beads of water dripping onto the taller man. 

“ even when you was humping that stripper ay? “ Ben cockily stated. “ You can turn all straights gay if you wanted. “   
He fucked Callum harder, aiming to hit his prostate with so much fire. Callum could get duffed up if he was a woman.   
Both of them were sweating, panting and flushed red but Ben carried on banging Callum into the bed. 

“ don’t you ever touch another man like that again. “ Ben growled, voice unrecognisable. “ You are mine, everything I touch. I own. “ he bit Callum’s hip making him squeal. Ben released himself into Callum. 

“ ohhhhh - fuuucckkkk. “ dirty moans echoed out of him, pulling out and going down to suck Callum’s ready to cum cock. “ your dick is mine, I own this and only me can lick you. “ he slurred around the 7 inch dick. 

“ only, only yours. “ Callum felt his lungs on fire. 

Ben tormented Callum, pulling away with a cherry pop and licking the man’s rock hard tits. He licked around the darker circles and sucked on them. Callum whined & whimpered with tears falling down the sides of his face. 

“ B-Ben please - please let me cum. “ 

Ben cupped Callum’s jaw, nuzzling his nose against Callum’s larger one and hot breaths made moister beads around their red rimmed lips. 

“ Why should I let you baby?” Ben asked softly, throat rough and tight. He moved again to his favourite place of Callum’s body. His thick, juicy thighs. Ben groped the hard flesh squeezing and playing. He opened his mouth and half kissed/bit the skin and started sucking hard. 

Callum couldn’t think let alone speak. The praise warming him. Brain short circuiting from too many sexual hormones taking over, going into over drive. 

“ Speak Callum, be the good fuckboy you are and speak! “ 

“ I’m your greedy slut! I’m only yours and I’m your greedy, desperate pussy! “ 

A hummer slipped out of Ben, cradling his boyfriend’s delicate fortune. “ Baby don’t cry. “ ben felt bad now. 

“ p-please let me cum - please Ben it ‘urts. “ Callum moaned in distress, body temperature going in waves. He hid his face in the pillow whimpering. Ben brought his face from it and pecked his lips, slowly kissing him. Putting all the words into the intimacy. 

Don’t worry. I’m here. I love you. Your safe. Don’t cry. I love you. 

With shaking hands. Ben made some swift moves and Callum came. A dangerous orgasm and his body shook with powerful waves. 

“ Ohhhhhhh-shittt-fuckkkkkk -“ 

Ben watched in satisfaction. All the hookups Ben had never brought Ben into becoming hard again watching the Male have an orgasm. Here he was, gazing lazily at the waves of white liquid come out of his soulmate. 

Ben stroked Callum’s matted hair from his face, and wiping away the thick sweat from Callum’s red face. Lovingly kissed the blissed out man and pleasantly stuck his tongue in. 

“ Beautiful. “ 

Callum drowsy smirked, heavy eyed. That was one of their most intense sexual times of their relationship. It was phenomenal. 

“ come on darlin, let’s put you in the shower and get you clean.” 

“ mmm’no, don’t wanna move. “ Callum stubbornly stated and if he didn’t look so stunning. Ben would’ve laughed at his petulance. 

Ben sat on Callum’s stomach. “ You’ll get a chill babe. “ Callum huffed, all four limbs ached even his skin felt if it were on fire. Ben carried him to the bathroom and leant him against the shower wall. He stood in front of his tall boyfriend but in this instance felt like he was the older, mother hen one.   
White soap foam ran down Callum’s marked body with hot water raining on his body. It was a comfort. 

Ben opened the balcony door and took the bed sheets off, finding a thin quilt and putting it over him and his boyfriend. Ben spooning Callum with a protective arm hugging his boyfriend’s waist as they fell asleep. 

-

Again Ben woke up to the sun burning into his eyelids. He regretted leaving the balcony door open but on the pro side. It felt luxurious having fresh air taking away the scent of sex and Callum looking gorgeous with warm radiation shining on him.   
Throughout the night Callum is clingy as it is. After sex he is overloaded with clinginess and that is how Ben found himself this morning. To have his tall, lanky lover asleep ON him. 

Ben managed to slip from underneath him and able to breathe again, collecting the money and placing it in the locker with the engagement ring. He had a plan on proposing either on the beach in the sunset or in a romantic restaurant. He isn’t sure but he *will* propose on this holiday, that is why he secretly picked the upgraded version and not implied about wedding plans at all. 

30minutes later on. Ben comes back with one shopping bag of food and two cups of hot drinks. Milky coffee for himself. Hot chocolate for Cal. 

Ben gets his phone and grins at the 2 separate conversation messages from his brother and ex. 

Jay - 07:13 - ewww mate! 

Jay - 07:14 - officially seen my mate in a new light - and angle - now 

Lola - 07:20- Ben! What the hell were u 2 doin last night?! 

Lola - 07:22 - I didn’t even know Callum was that flexible! What did you give to him?! 

Lola - 07:25 - definitely saved those videos now and can use them as blackmail 😈 

Ben to Jay - 07:27 - If u was ere. You would have seen more of him up close 😏 

Ben to Lola - 07:30 - Don’t be mean on im. He was just bein his gay self. I’ll use the videos as blackmail for the bedroom. If u catch my drift 

Ben to Lola - 07:30 - Callum would be catchin my drift any time through the glory hole 

Ben puts the phone on its face against the desk when Callum moved positions and is slowly awakening from his slumber. 

“ Mornin sunshine. “ Callum vulnerability smiles, sweet and cute. 

“ Mornin’ sexy. “ Ben affectionately compliments, crossing the room and passing his lover the hot chocolate. 

Callum fake gasps. “ I’m privileged to be given a drink in the Mornin! “ Ben sits next to him. 

“ But gettin a blowjob and yesterday’s activities ain’t privileged? “ 

“ Standard ain’t it. “ 

“ noted. “ Ben flatly replies, drinking his borderline hot coffee. “ You should’ve gotten more than ‘half of three hundred. “ 

“ Like £500?” 

“ million baby. “ Ben giggles, kissing Callum’s shoulder then tracing the red marks along Callum’s body. “ all these marks showin ya I’m yours. “ 

“ and showin you scratch ma like a cat. “ 

Ben slapped Callum on the chest. “ You was the one that was gagging for it. “ 

Callum gulped mouthful of his powered chocolate drink. “ And I got money for it, boosted ma confidence I’m telling ya that. “ 

Ben’s chest huffed with a small smile. “ We should be pro active today. “ Callum slid his large hand over his boyfriend’s crotch. 

“ but we are. “ Ben locked his hand on top of Callum’s. 

“ Shoppin’ for souvenirs and Havin a look around. “ 

Callum’s head rested on Ben’s broader shoulder. “ If I can get some Vaseline for my arse. “ 

“ but I didn’t ‘urt you tho did I?” Ben was worried, sitting up making Callum fall slightly. 

“ no, I liked it. “ 

Ben pecked his lips. “ good. I don’t ever want to ‘urt you. “ 

-

Callum held Ben’s hand slightly swinging their ways as they walked so it wouldn’t look weird. Callum has his black sunglasses on as well has Ben. “ would lex like that? “ Callum pointed to a unicorn, multi coloured and stars coming out of his spine. 

What stabs you in the back makes you stronger. Ben metaphorically thought. Then again. He has Phil Mitchell as a father and Ben feels ten times weaker around him. So guess not. 

“ Ben? “ 

“ hmm? Oh yeh she’ll luv it babe. “ 

Callum brought the unicorn teddy to add it to Lexis collection. They separated in the shop looking at the different tatty objects. Ben called Callum from the right side of the barrier of items. 

“ wot?” Callum appeared 5 seconds later. 

Ben grinned immaturity, wringing the wooden cock. “ Reminds you of something? Or.. someone? “ 

“ shut up Ben. “ Callum played annoyed. Ben put it back still laughing lightly. 

Callum got his own back, picking up the 10inch cock and sticking it between Ben’s arse crack. Ben yelped. 

“ hahaha!!! “ 

Ben spun to his evil boyfriend shocked, holding his chest panting slightly. “ Callum! “ he was still hysterically laughing. 

“ your face! “ 

“ well yeh! I ‘ad a wooden cock up me arse! “ 

A staff member peeped from the counter seeing what those British men were doing before goin back to her false nails. 

“ Thought you’ve gotten used to a stiffy up your arse by now?” 

Ben blushed. “ An alive one like.” 

Callum, still holding the dick, wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist and propped his head on top of Ben’s. Ben rested his head on Callum’s chest with his hand fitting perfectly against Callum’s breast. 

“ meanie you are. “ mumbled Mitchell. 

“ Sorry baby. “ Callum kissed his forehead and pulled away noting people walking past them and some finding ‘em cute. 

“ I deserve an ice cream now. “ 

Whilst Callum was getting the ice creams. Ben went off to find a sentimental wrist band. Through the many, many bracelets. There was one that tugged at his heart strings. It was a beautiful baby yellow colour with the hippy sun attached and the name - Ben - on it. The name engraved was inked black. It was made for Callum to wear, the colour representing his happiness and bubbly personality. Whilst the name showed he belonged to Ben and how he had a darker personality to Callum.   
Relation to Highway. There was another bracelet with Callum’s name on it. This one being a brown, fake leather with 3 small white seashells linked between the leather. The name having similarities like Callum’s bracelet but a silver background and dark pink highlighting “ Callum.” 

“ Wot did you get? “ Callum was waiting outside the shop watching Ben come back. 

“ these. “ Ben held the wrist bracelets, attaching Callum’s one to the man’s wrist. “ it shows I belong to you. The main colour shows your personality and my name bein black, cos I’m slightly darker than yew. “ 

Callum looked sad at his words. “ Ben -“

Ben shook his head. “ nono it’s a good thing cos you are the sun and I’m the moon. “ 

“ That’s sickeningly sweet. “ 

Ben grinned, putting his own on too. “ You like it don’t ya?” 

Callum half pouted, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. “ I love it, keeping it on forever even if that means I’ll get white lines. “ 

I wished you had my wedding ring on your finger too. 

“ I know where you’ve also got some white lines. “ Ben seducingly looped his finger in taller man’s shorts and extending it from Callum’s hip. 

“ oi! “ Callum laughed. “ Stop tryna get ma naked will you. “ 

Ben licked his 99 flake ice cream. “ didn’t stop ya yesterday. If I remember correctly. You was more than ‘appy to get naked. “ 

Red mist waved on his cheeks.   
“ Well I was intoxicated weren’t I? Those alcoholic drinks must’ve had something init. “ 

“ Or you’re a lightweight. I had the same total of drinks and I was just borderline drunk. You on the other hand -“ Ben left the sentence open. 

“ I ‘ad it on an empty stomach. “ Defended himself, throw a murmur. 

“ Righhtt. So you never ‘ad that chocolate cake slice, prawn pasta and then snippets of my dinner. No? “ 

“........”

Ben liked his ice cream in winner-ship. 

-

“ We still ‘ave that steak dinner voucher. If you wanna ‘Ave that tonight? But that means you need remain clothed cal. “ Ben called out teasingly from the balcony, feet on the railing and resting in his chair getting the vitamin D. You would have thought he has had enough D in him as of late. 

“ ugh Ben! Stop goin on bout it!” Ben knows he is just embarrassed and shamefully self conscious. Ben cannot comprehend why. When Cal has an amazing body. “ don’t even think bout tellin anyone. “ 

“ Oops-y. “ 

Callum somehow had special powers because he transported hisself from the bed to Ben in nanoseconds. “ you what!” 

Ben looked up at him red faced with a glint in his eye. “ I might’ve sent lo & jay some vids. “ he made the face he did back June ‘19. When Callum was outside Kathy’s cafe munching on chips and Ben took one. 

“ Ben!!!” He whacked Ben on his sunburnt. 

“ Ow! That ‘urt!!” Ben cradled his burn skin cells. 

“ you sent pictures-“

“ videos -“

“ Videos of ma when I was half naked and now the whole square is gunna see ‘em!” 

“ They should see ‘em, ain’t so innocent now are ya?”   
Callum growled at him, narrowing his eyes angry at Ben’s betrayal. Is it betrayal? Or is he just ashamed he did those actions last night? 

“ Babe,” Ben tiredly with edge of softness demanded.“ come ‘ere. “ he opened his arms and Callum straddled Ben’s lap. Thank god the chair can hold two people.   
Ben massaged Callum’s thick arse, the way his boyfriend was sitting. Let’s just say it was helping the buttocks be more firm. 

“ I’m sorry, Yeh? But I was drunk. I weren’t thinkin’ and I felt like I was watchin a porno. “ Ben clearly said his side, squinting at Callum through blurry vision. 

Callum sighed. “ I’m embarrassed. The way I acted.” 

“ I know. I’m sorry you feel violated or somethin but I didn’t do it maliciously. “ 

Callum defeated then. He knows Ben didn’t do it on purpose. Callum lies down next to him and resting his head on Ben’s bare chest. He trails his fingers flatly on the pink skin. 

“ I know babe, just wanted it stay between you ‘n’ me. Don’t want get laughed at. “ 

“ Why you get laughed at?” Then it dawns on him. “ this ain’t got to do with your PTSD is it? “ Callum’s silence tells him. Ben sits up coaxing Callum to do the same. Somehow the Highway lad has gone into his shell. “ Nobody was or is laughing at you Callum. We were all worried bout ya. But after you ain’t ‘ad anymore eps -“something shifts in Callum. Ben notices and his blood runs cold. “ You had an relapse haven’t you? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Ben isn’t fully angry, just little bit. 

“ didn’t want this ‘oliday wrecked for you.”

“ You wouldn’t. “ Ben cradles his face. 

“ You’ve been so carefree and yourself. I don’t want you worrying bout me and not enjoying yourself. “ The whole time Callum wasn’t making eye contact. He can’t or he will feel himself break. 

“ I could still enjoy myself Cal. I worry more when you keep things from ma. “ 

“ I’m sorry. “ 

“ please just talk to me about it.” 

Callum nods his head. He means it, he will but it’s scary.   
“ Promise. “ he smiles. “ you wanna get ready to ‘Ave that free steak and chips now?” Callum changes the topic, not wanting to talk about him. Just wanting to forget about it. 

“ are you sure?” Ben isn’t too convinced. 

“ I’m I sure if I want free grub?” Callum mocks his boyfriend. “ i am perfectly sure. “ he pecks him on the lips. “ get changed.” He pats Ben on the tummy and dashes off into the room, out of sight. He breaths heavily overwhelmed. Ben stays there wishing he could help Callum psychologically. 

-

“ The Dazzling Tonight “ club still has heaves of individuals bursting out of the entrance and loud remixes/thumping music filling nearly the whole of Ibiza. Ben walks in first and makes a beeline for the 2 chaired decent round table up the 4 stairs. Where you can see the whole of the club. It’s fairy big from this angle and Ben has flashbacks of Callum on that stage like he was possessed. Now he thinks back. Did the alcohol influence him bit too much and affected his mental state? 

“ Well If it isn’t meaty Callum! “ James campy shouts, swaying his hips from one side to another with notebook in his grasp. “ you ready for round two sexy? “ 

Callum smiled awkwardly. “ na, that was drunk Callum. “ 

James pouted. “ Shame. I really enjoyed last night. Couldn’t stop thinkin’ bout ya. “ 

A frown develops on Ben’s forehead. James is bit too much isn’t he? “ We’ve got that voucher you gave us. “ 

The man feels the cold vibes coming off Ben. Like he internally sensed he crossed a line. He goes into professional mode. “ You want a drink? 2 large lagers? “ Ben nodded. He went away with his ego dented. 

“ Fuckin’ FAIRY! “ 

Callum jumped, making his chair wobble from the homophobic shout. Ben turned around too about to retaliate when it was only two very sloshed men laughing with each other.   
Callum thought it was his dad. 

“ You okay?” Ben placed his hand on top of his boyfriend’s. 

“ Course. “ 

Ben didn’t believe him. 

Their food came and they ate in comfortable silence, watching the acts from afar. Tonight it was just women dancing and doing sexual acts. Obviously Ben and Callum weren’t interested but Ben made an remark that Callum could always try to stick two dicks in Ben. 

“ Would you be able to handle it. Is the fundamental difference. “ 

Ben was offended that he thought he couldn’t contain two dicks in him. Which he made a mental note to buy a dildo when they got home.   
After their free meal. They were walking back to the hotel tired and wanted a much needed kip. When a drunk ma knocks into Callum and starts raving and cursing. 

“ Watch where you’re fuckin goin mate! “ 

“ I was, yew was the one that went into ma! “ Callum hit back. He wasn’t in the mood.   
Ben stood 3 inches in front of Callum getting into the man’s space. 

“ leave us alone mate. “ 

“ Fuckin faires, shoulda stayed in the 1990s when they beat you freaks! “ 

Ben rolled his hands into fists about to wallop him one. But Callum got in there first, using all the strength he had and ironed him out. Flashes of Jonno appearing, flashes of soldiers being homophobic. Callum was shaking. 

“ Babe? Babe look at me. “ Urgency in Ben’s voice. “ Calm down for me okay. Breathe. “ 

Callum’s mouth and osteoporosis felt like sandpaper.   
“ He - Dads back. “ 

“ he ain’t cal. Its just a random bloke. “ 

The man stood back up wiping his bloody nose. Lunging for Callum but instead used verbal assaults. “ You little queer fucker! I ‘ope your plane crashes ‘n’ kills ya! “ 

Ben dragged Callum away from him. He was still shaking coming in and out of flashbacks. Ben sat him down on a random bench, crouching down on his knees. 

“ Callum? Listen to me okay?”   
Callum shakily nodded, eyes glazed and glistening with tears.   
“ We went to the beach this mornin and what did we buy?”

“ F-f-ood. “ 

“ what sort?” Ben massaged Callum’s palm, forcing his finger pads deep in the hand. 

“ I-Ice cream. “ 

“ And what did you do to me in that tacky shop?” 

A ghost smile tinged his lips. “ Stuck a - a dildo in your arse. “ his voice was still strained but seemed his flashback had ended. 

Ben carried on with their days activities. “ Who fell into the sand today?” 

“ A middle aged bloke. “ 

“ and who tripped over him?”

“ A teenager. “ 

“ You back with ma now?” 

Callum nodded. “ Sorry. “   
Ben slid up and sat next to him. 

“ You have nothing to apologise for okay? It was that man’s fault.” Ben then expected Callum’s knuckles. “ a little wash you need it seems. Come on. “ 

Walking back to the hotel to cleanse Callum’s knuckles. They drifted off to sleep, anxiety still lingering onto Callum like a leech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum was very OOC in The Dazzling Tonight club. I know that. But I feel he is a lightweight with alcohol which causes his anxiety to melt away temporarily. He felt too carefree with confidence. But with after effects of alcohol. He is very regretful.   
> Ben being Ben. He loved watching his boyfriend be up there and being with James cos Ben trusts Cal & vice versa.   
> It was bit of a plotline for heated jealous sex between them both. 
> 
> Criticism is always welcome but please don’t be crud just be respectful! 
> 
> * The next update will be the next day in the story *

**Author's Note:**

> Background context - Boat week happened but Danny didn’t die, Sharon & Phil relationship is like on the show. Keanu kidnapped Callum and has been suffering with PTSD since February to late June but from late April to June. Callum has been getting help ( CBT ) and been recovering but still not *fully* okay.   
> Ben isn’t deaf ( but has his hearing aids ). 
> 
> Callum did pay half for the holiday if people get concerned Ben paid for the whole trip. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was interesting & didn’t bore you too much.


End file.
